creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Wie ich Bestimmung fand
Als an diesem Morgen mein Wecker klingelte, schien alles ganz gewöhnlich zu sein. Jedenfalls so lange, bis ich die Augen öffnete. Denn es war stockdunkel. Das mag in vielen Schlafzimmern normal sein. Allerdings war es Mitte Juli, ich hatte keine Jalousien, Rolläden oder Vorhänge vor den Fenstern und selbst, wenn draußen noch Nacht herrschen sollte, so befand sich eigentlich eine Straßenlaterne in unmittelbarer Nähe zu meinen Fenstern. Dennoch sah ich überhaupt nichts. Zuerst durchfuhr mich der schreckliche Gedanke, dass ich über Nacht blind geworden sein könnte. Panisch tastete ich nach meinem Handy, das auf meinem Nachttisch lag, und schaltete es ein. Erleichtert stellte ich dabei fest, wie die Beleuchtung des Displays meine Augen erhellte. Also war ich doch nicht blind. Dafür hatte ich anscheinend plötzlich keinerlei Empfang mehr, was eher ungewöhnlich war, aber längst nicht so beunruhigend wie verlorenes Augenlicht. Mein nächster Gedanke war natürlich, das Licht anzuschalten. Also nutzte ich die Beleuchtung meines Smartphones, um mich zum Lichtschalter vorzutasten. Doch als ich ihn drückte, blieb es dunkel. Also auch noch ein Stromausfall? Das erklärte aber nicht, warum es auch draußen stockdunkel war. Niemand hatte etwas von einer Sonnenfinsternis berichtet, und mein Handy behauptete steif und fest, dass es bereits 09:39 Uhr war. Eigentlich sollte es vor meinem Fenster taghell sein, auf dem nahen Spielplatz sollten sich die Kinder zanken und mein pedantischer Nachbar sollte wie jeden Sonntag seinen getunten Rasenmäher auspacken, um mich um den Verstand zu bringen. Doch es war nicht nur dunkel, sondern auch merkwürdig still. Das einzige Geräusch, das ich hörte, war ein fernes, dumpfes, rhythmisches Dröhnen, welches von jenseits meiner Zimmertür kam. Auch wenn ich instinktiv die Quelle dieses Geräuschs ausfindig machen wollte, entschied ich mich stattdessen, ein Fenster zu öffnen und der rätselhaften Dunkelheit auf den Grund zu gehen. Ich räumte die Pflanzen von der Fensterbank herunter, während ich mein Smartphone als Taschenlampe verwendete, und öffnete eines der beiden großen Fenster. Ich hatte erwartet, einen frischen Luftzug ins Gesicht zu bekommen, aber alles, was ich wahrnahm, war eine schwache, muffige Wärmeabstrahlung. Vorsichtig streckte ich die Hand in Richtung der schwarzen Fläche, die sich hinter dem Fenster befand. Ich hätte in diesem Moment mit vielem gerechnet. Dem Vakuum des Alls, dem absoluten Nichts oder auch mit schwarzen Samtvorhängen, die irgendwelche Spaßvögel über mein Haus gehängt hatten. Mit allem, aber nicht damit: Meine Hand stieß auf ein festes und doch nachgiebiges Hindernis, das sich weich und warm anfühlte und eine raue, strukturierte Oberfläche besaß. „Organisch“ war wohl der Begriff, der es am besten beschrieb. Ich leuchtete das seltsame Etwas direkt an und stellte dabei fest, dass es nicht wirklich schwarz war. Eher von einem sehr dunklen Grau. Und als ich es so betrachtete, erinnerte es mich am ehesten an den Rachen eines Menschen. Auch wenn das natürlich absurd war. Das Problem war nur: Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit, als die Existenz dieser Absurdität anzuerkennen. Ich war ein durch und durch bodenständiger, nüchterner Mensch von stabiler geistiger Gesundheit und schloß die üblichen Erklärungen wie Träume, Psychosen und Drogenwirkungen sofort aus. Das hier fühlte sich real an, und damit war es auch real. Punkt. Und da es keinen alltäglichen Grund für eine organische Masse vor meinen Fenstern der Marke unachtsame Bauarbeiter haben einen experimentellen Baustoff aus einem Geheimlabor auf mein Haus fallen lassen geben konnte, musste das hier etwas Außergewöhnliches sein. Außergewöhnlich, aber doch existent. Über die Situatation am Fenster hatte ich mich nun hinreichend informiert. Jetzt blieb mir nur noch, die Tür zu öffnen. Mit klopfendem Herzen ging ich auf dieses Stück Holz und Metall zu, das als einzige Bastion zwischen mir und dem stand, was dahinter verborgen lag. Eine letzte Verteidigungslinie, die ich mit einem Ruck zerriss, als ich den Griff herunterdrückte und die Tür aufzog. Dahinter erwartete mich nicht die vermutete Dunkelheit, sondern ein Gang, der in rötliches Licht getaucht war. Ein Licht, welches aus keiner bestimmten Quelle, sondern von überall zugleich zu kommen schien. Und dieses Licht enthüllte mir, dass der Gang ebenfalls gänzlich organisch war. Anders als das Hindernis hinter meinen Fenstern war das Fleisch? nicht grau, sondern ebenfalls von einer rötlichen Farbe. Vorsichtig tat ich meine ersten Schritte in dieser unbekannten Umgebung und hatte dabei das Gefühl, auf einem sehr harten Kaugummi zu laufen. Unwillkürlich musste ich an diese Geschichte von dem Typen denken, der in einem Wal gestrandet war, oder an diese Filme, wo sie jemanden auf Mikrobengröße schrumpfen und dann in den Körper von irgendeinem Penner schicken, um dort irgendein Problem zu lösen. Allerdings hatte ich keine Ahnung, welches Problem ich hier lösen könnte, außer dem nicht gerade unwichtigen, dass ich in dieser bizarren Situation gefangen war. Das Gewebe um mich herum pulsierte im gleichen Rhythmus wie das ferne, dumpfe Pochen, das den Gang hinaufdröhnte. Da ich kaum eine andere Wahl hatte, folgte ich dem organischen Gang, während meine nackten Füße klatschende Geräusche auf dem Untergrund machten. In all der Aufregung hatte ich ganz vergessen, Schuhe oder wenigstens Socken anzuziehen, und steckte sogar noch in meinen Schlafanzug. Aber andererseits gab es ja auch keine festen Regeln, wie man sich in solch einer Umgebung zu kleiden hatte – jedenfalls keine, von denen ich wusste –, und die gleichmäßige Wärme dieses Ortes glich meine luftige Kleidung aus. Der Gang war etwas abschüssig und hatte Ähnlichkeit mit der Speiseröhre eines Menschen. Da der Untergrund rutschig war, musste ich mich sehr vorsichtig bewegen. Dennoch kam ich einigermaßen gut voran. Das gleichmäßige Dröhnen wurde mit jedem Schritt eine Winzigkeit lauter. Ansonsten gab es außer feuchtglänzendem, rötlichem Fleisch nicht viel zu sehen. Dieser Umstand änderte sich aber bereits nach wenigen Minuten. Mit einem Mal tauchte an der rechten Wand etwas auf. Erst hielt ich es für eine Art Verletzung, aber aus der Nähe betrachtet ähnelte es eher einem Krebsgeschwür, das sich wie ein fetter Parasit in die Tunnelwand gebohrt hatte. Das Gewebe des Geschwürs war deutlich heller als der eigentliche Tunnel. Beinahe weiß. Es strahlte eine starke Wärme aus. Nicht so heiß wie ein Ofen, aber warm genug, um den Temperaturunterschied zu bemerken. Auch wenn das Geschwür hässlich, teigig und unförmig war, kam es mir irgendwie vertraut vor. Eigentlich hätte jeder vernünftige Mensch sich vom diesem Ding ferngehalten, aber da ich von Natur aus neugierig war, ließ ich es mir nicht nehmen, das Ding zu berühren. Der Tumor fühlte sich unerwartet trocken und rau an, doch das war nicht das eigentlich Erstaunliche. Das eigentlich Erstaunliche war, dass sich mit meiner Berührung ein Auge öffnete, das anscheinend mitten in dem Ding verborgen gewesen war. Und in diesem Auge wohnte Intelligenz. Eine gequälte und gepeinigte Intelligenz. Das wiederum war so verblüffend, dass ich den Halt auf dem glitschigen Untergrund verlor und wie auf einer Rodelbahn hinabrutschte. Jeder Versuch, die Kontrolle über meinen Absturz zu übernehmen, schlug fehl, weswegen ich nach mehreren Minuten Schlittern und Rutschen letztendlich mit großer Wucht gegen etwas Weiches und Elastisches prallte, dass mich wie ein Trampolin zurückprallen ließ. Einen Moment lang blieb ich benommen und mit heftigen Kopfschmerzen auf dem schleimigen Boden liegen und drohte fast das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, als mich eine unbekannte Stimme davor bewahrte. „Hallo Mensch!“ sagte jemand und klang dabei, als würde ein Dämon im Stimmbruch durch ein Megafon sprechen. Zugleich schrill, dunkel, zittrig und irgendwie phasenverschoben. Neugierig und ängstlich zugleich blickte ich hoch und sah das wahrscheinlich bizarrste Geschöpf, welches das Universum je hervorgewürgt hatte. Sein Rumpf hatte große Ähnlichkeit mit einem langgezogenen Dickdarm oder einem Python mit massiven Hautproblemen. Sein Kopf – wenn man das so nennen konnte – erinnerte an zwei Nieren, die man am Ende dieses Dickdarms befestigt und dann zwei wässrige weiße Augen dort hineingepflanzt hatte. Seine Worte hingegen kamen aus einer dazwischen gelegenen Fleischkugel, die am besten mit den Versuchen eines Metzgers zu vergleichen waren, aus Hack eine Rose zu formen. Beine hatte das Ding keine. Es glitt auf seinem Rumpf umher, als wäre unter dem Boden ein Magnet befestigt, mit dem es jemand steuerte. „Keine Angst“ kam aus dem Fleischrosenmund. Leichter gesagt als getan. „Wo bin ich hier? Ist das der Körper eines Lebewesens?“ überwand ich mich, das hässliche Ding zu fragen. Der Fleischrosenmund zog sich kurz zusammen und öffnete sich wieder. Aus irgendeinem Grund nahm ich an, dass das sein Äquivalent zu einem Lächeln war. „Du bist an einem Ort, an dem du nicht sein solltest“ antwortete das Ding. Das hätte ich mir selbst auch denken können. Immerhin waren wir uns in dieser Sache einig. „Wie ist dein Name?“ fragte ich als Nächstes. Vielleicht würde ich mich in der Gegenwart dieses Dickdarmdings wohler fühlen, wenn ich es irgendwie anders nennen konnte. Zumindest hoffte ich das. Das Wesen schloss seine wässrigen Augen, ganz so, als müsse es nachdenken. „Bestimmung“ presste es letztlich aus seinem grotesken Mund hervor. Nun, das war immerhin griffig. „Angenehm, Lena.“ Instinktiv wollte ich "Bestimmung" die Hand reichen, aber das scheiterte daran, dass er nicht einmal Arme hatte. „Du hast gesagt, dass ich nicht hier sein sollte. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie ich hier wieder verschwinden kann? Und warum ist all das hier plötzlich vor meinem Schlafzimmer aufgetaucht?“ Diesmal kam die Antwort direkt. „Wir sind ständig in Bewegung. Jede Position ist nur ein temporärer Zustand im endlosen Feld der Möglichkeiten. Und die Zukunft eines jedes Ortes ist bereits im Jetzt angelegt. Der Kreis will sich schließen. Und der Kreis ist das, was zählt. Das Schlagen. Das Erneuern.“ Zu behaupten, ich hätte irgendetwas davon verstanden, wäre übertrieben. Aber wenigstens war der zweite Teil seiner Antwort verständlicher. „Zu deiner ersten Frage: Ja, ich weiß, wie du hier verschwinden kannst. Folge mir einfach.“ Drei Gänge gingen, neben dem, durch den ich gerutscht war, von der Kammer ab, in der ich Bestimmung getroffen hatte. Einer zweigte leicht nach rechts ab. Von dort wehte ein frischer, kühler Luftzug zu mir, dessen Richtung sich kurz darauf umkehrte, nur um mir dann wieder direkt ins Gesicht zu blasen. Mit der angenehmen Kühle drang auch ein leises Zischen und Pfeifen an mein Ohr. Ein weiterer Gang führte nach links. Von ihm ging ein beißender, saurer Geruch aus, der in meinem Lungen brannte und meine Augen reizte. Aus dem mittleren Gang aber klang laut und deutlich das rhyhtmische Pulsieren, welches ich schon die ganze Zeit über gehört hatte. Bestimmung folgte dem mittleren. Und ich folgte ihm. Während ich versuchte, mit ihm mitzuhalten – für jemanden ohne Beine bewegte er sich erstaunlich schnell – stellte ich ihm eine weitere Frage: „Wohin führen die anderen Gänge?“ „Sie sind das Ende anderer Schicksale. Nicht von Belang für dich.“ Schweigend gingen wir weiter. Mit jedem Schritt den wir taten, bohrte sich das dumpfe Pulsieren lauter in meine Trommelfelle. Gelegentlich kamen wir an einem der weißlichen Geschwüre vorbei, mit denen ich vorher schon Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte. Ich hielt mich so gut wie möglich fern von ihnen. „Was sind das für Dinger?“ fragte ich Bestimmung. „Und woher kommt dieses Geräusch?“ Er antwortete nicht, und ich hatte auch nicht das Gefühl, dass mir Bestimmung eine Antwort auf diese Fragen geben wollte. Doch ich würde es wahrscheinlich in Kürze erfahren. So laut, wie das Pulsieren nun war, konnte es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis ich seine Quelle zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Während ich still neben meinem seltsamen Begleiter vorbeiging, in dessen bizarrem Gesicht sich keine Regung zeigte, wurde ich mir erst wieder der Absurdität meiner ganzen Situation bewusst. Eigentlich sollte ich gerade am Frühstückstisch sitzen und in ein Marmeladenbrot beißen und mich nicht zusammen mit einem sprechenden Dickdarm durch den Körper von Gott weiß was bewegen. Allerdings half hadern hier wenig. Die Karten waren verteilt und nun kam es nur darauf an, wie ich mein Blatt spielte. Als das Dröhnen der rhythmischen Schläge bereits ohrenbetäubend laut war und meine Knochen heftig zum Vibrieren brachte, bogen wir um die Ecke und standen mit einem Mal vor einer großen, leicht durchscheinenden Membran. „Liegt dahinter der Ausweg?“ fragte ich meinen Begleiter. Bestimmung drehte sich zu mir um. Seine milchigen, großen Augen waren weit aufgerissen. „Gewissermaßen“ antwortete er. Dann öffnete sich sein Fleischrosenmund erneut. „Erneuerung!“ schrie er so laut, dass ich mir die Ohren zuhalten musste, um nicht taub zu werden. Es war ein schrecklicher Laut, aber er sorgte dafür, dass die Membran zerriss. „Musste das sein?“ fragte ich empört, während meine Ohren fiepten wie nach einem besonders lauten Rockkonzert. „Ja“ antwortete Bestimmung. „Tritt ein. Das ist der Weg, den du gehen musst.“ Gleichermaßen hoffnungsvoll und ängstlich schritt ich durch die zerrissene Membram. Bestimmung folgte mir. Ich fand mich nicht in der erhofften Freiheit wieder, sondern in einer großen, runden Kammer, von der kein Weg wegführte, außer demjenigen, auf dem wir hergekommen waren. In ihrer Mitte schlug ein gewaltiges Herz. Es war größer als ein LKW, dunkelrot und von blauen und hellroten, aber auch schwarzen und grauen Adern durchzogen. Obwohl seine Schläge den Boden zum Beben brachten, war mir sofort klar, dass es im Sterben lag. Doch auch wenn das durchaus beeindruckend und zugleich bedauerlich war, interessierte es mich nicht. Das Einzige, was mich interessierte, war der Weg hier raus. „Wo ist jetzt der Weg in die Freiheit?“ verlangte ich von Bestimmung zu wissen. Seine Augen, die in den nierenartigen Kopflappen ruhten, schlossen sich. „Es gibt keinen. Hier ist deine Reise zu Ende.“ Diese Worte trafen mich wie ein eiskalter Schlag in den Magen. Panisch rannte ich auf die zerrissene Membran zu, nur um festzustellen, dass sie nicht länger zerrissen war. Sie hatte sich direkt hinter mir geschlossen. Ich versuchte sie mit meinen Fingern erneut zu zerfetzen, fand aber keinen Punkt, an dem ich ansetzen konnte. Das Gewebe war glitschig und zugleich fest wie Leder. Auch Tritte und Faustschläge brachten nichts. „Mach es wieder auf!“ befahl ich Bestimmung. Aber er dachte nicht daran. Stattdessen sah er mich mit einem Blick an, den ich für den Rest meiner bedauernswerten Existenz nicht mehr vergessen werde. Jetzt endlich wusste ich, woher sein Name kam. Denn in diesem Blick lag Bestimmung. Eine unverrückbare Bestimmung, gegen die es kein Aufbegehren geben konnte. Und es war nicht die Seine. Es war Meine. Mit einem Mal wurde ich von den Füßen gerissen und flog wie von einem Magneten gezogen auf das sterbende, gewaltige Herz zu. Ich landete inmitten des ekelhaften Gewebes, dessen abscheuliche Wärme ich selbst durch meinen Schlafanzug hindurch wahrnahm. Ich versuchte mich von dort hochzukämpfen. Aber es ging nicht. Zu meinem Erschrecken stellte ich fest, dass mein Leib schon damit begonnen hatte, sich mit dem Gewebe des Herzens zu verbinden. Pures Grauen erfüllte mein Sein. „Was passiert hier? Was geschieht mit mir?“ schrie ich in die Richtung von Bestimmung gewandt. „Deine Bestimmung erfüllt sich“ erwiderte er. „Das Herz braucht neue Kraft. Einen neuen Geist. Du bist dieser Geist. Du wirst ihm dienen. Bis ein Anderer kommt.“ Ungläubig starrte ich ihn an, während ich immer tiefer in das Herz einsank – das Herz wurde. Das war nur ein Scherz. Das musste ein Scherz sein. Aber das Herz sagte mir, dass es keiner war. Es spülte Bilder in meinen Geist. Bilder meiner Vorgänger. Bilder von Menschen, die gekämpft und gefleht hatten und die letztlich doch in das pulsierende Fleisch eingegangen sind. Menschen, die das Herz wurden. Menschen, die Mägen wurden und Lungen und Nieren und die doch ihr altes Ich beibehielten, während sie keine Wahl hatten, als die ihnen zugewiesene Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Keine andere Wahl, als Luft, Magensaft und Blut in sich aufzunehmen, bis sie irgendwann verbraucht waren und neue Opfer ihrer Bestimmung harrten. Diese Bilder löschten sämtliche Fragen aus, die ich in mir trug, bis auf eine: „Was soll das alles? Was ist der Sinn darin?“ fragte ich flehend und stellte damit vielleicht die gewöhnlichste und wichtigste Frage, die ein Mensch überhaupt stellen konnte. Und Bestimmung antwortete mir. „Es muss weiterschlagen. Immer nur weiterschlagen.“ Dann trat er ungehindert durch die Membran und ließ mich für den Rest meines Lebens allein. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Bizarro Fiction Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas